


frog humidifiers and smooches

by kevkyu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Based off when Hyungwon was sick and did the vlive with the frog humidifier, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Hyungwon is ill, Implied though - Freeform, Jooheon is taking care of him, Jooheon is whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 10:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevkyu/pseuds/kevkyu
Summary: hyungwon is sick and jooheon takes care of him





	frog humidifiers and smooches

Jooheon watched Hyungwon from the other side of the room, carefully observing the sick model like cutie, just making sure that he wouldn't die on stream. Okay, that wasn't the full truth, but he was really in there taking care of Hyungwon, like making sure he was resting, eating, and keeping hydrated. He'd also check Hyungwon's frog humidifier every now and then. Each time he did these things, he and Hyungwon would share a small glance and a soft smile.

Hyungwon mouthed a few comments to himself before answering them, followed by either a cough or a sneeze.

"Ah, this is my frog humidifier, Jooheon- don't laugh!" Hyungwon attempted to yell, as Jooheon's loud cackles could be heard. This caused Hyungwon to genuinely smile.

"Aish, such a twerp." Hyungwon complained to the audience watching his Vlive. He laughed at some of the comments, while Jooheon had decided by himself that he'd join Hyungwon's stream.

"Can I help you?" The sick Hyungwon asked in a tone that made Jooheon roll his eyes.

"Am I not allowed to hang out with my favorite hyung?" He did his signature aegyo face, in return, he got a face of disgust.

"Whatever, and since when do you call me 'hyung'?" Jooheon ignored Hyungwon and stood next to him, arm wrapping around Hyungwon's shoulders. Hyungwon forced himself not to lean into the touch.

"Hyungwonie is resting well," Jooheon says with a smile, hugging him a little tighter, "Don't worry too much." He flashes his dimpled grin for a split second before standing up straight again.

Hyungwon read aloud 'Hyungwon better be eating and resting well!' with a soft smile, Hyungwon nodded.

"I'm eating, Jooheon is practically force feeding me at this point." He sniffled as Jooheon shrugged with a smile, "He says that as if I'm continuously shoving food down his throat."

"Might as well be." Hyungwon mumbled with a small grateful smile.

"Oh! Have I ever told you guys that Jooheon's mom calls me? She actually called me before the stream started." He says with a cheeky smile, which caused Jooheon to groan. "I swear, my mom loves you more than she loves me."

"That doesn't surprise me- hey! Don't hit me!" Hyungwon huffed, trying to move away from Jooheon's slapping hands. Soon, the two were laughing together and weakly pushing each other. Lost in their own world for what felt like forever, then Hyungwon's humidifier beeped, signaling it needed to filled again.

Jooheon shot up, giving Hyungwon a quick smile before disappearing off camera and his shuffling heard in the background, followed by the sound of water pouring into the humidifier. "Thanks," He mumbles to Jooheon.

Jooheon stuck up his thumbs and smiled fondly at him, coming back over with the frog. “Hyungwonie likes to lie about how he got this, he says a fan gave it to him, but really, he bought it himself.” Jooheon says and Hyungwon whined.

“You’re the worst, Jooheon.” He says, still sulking, and Jooheon laughs again.

“Whatever, Hyungwon.” He says, smiling fondly at him. If any of the monbebe’s saw what happened behind the camera, they’d see that Jooheon was so whipped for Hyungwon, and would do anything in his power to give him the whole entire world.

A little while after the Vlive, Hyungwon turned to Jooheon with a small smile, “I really am grateful for you taking care of me.” He says with a sniffle, rubbing his pink nose with the back of his hand.

Jooheon smiled softly once again and pressed his cool lips against Hyungwon’s burning hot forehead. “I’ll always take care of you.” He says, eyes full of adoration as he looked into his eyes.

Now, not only was Hyungwon’s nose bright pink, but now his cute cheeks were too, “Thank you.” He says, voice soft as he hugged onto Jooheon’s shoulders as tight as he could, not even reacting as Jooheon hoisted him off the rolling chair he was sitting in.

“I think now is a good time for us to eat the stew Kihyun prepared for us,” Jooheon says, rubbing Hyungwon’s lower back with a small smile, leaving the room so he could go into their open kitchen that leads into the living room.

Jooheon placed Hyungwon on the sofa so he could grab the dishes prepared by the lead vocalist, and so that they could both eat comfortably. Glancing out into the hallway from the kitchen, Jooheon tried to see Hyungwon from where he stood, just to make sure he was still there and alive. A cough and the shadow of Hyungwon’s body on the white wall reassured him as he then turned back around to dish up the stew that had been left on the burner that was set to low heat. That made Jooheon smile as he wouldn’t have to wait and heat it up, and that it is the now perfect heat that won’t cause Hyungwon to burn the insides of his mouth.

Jooheon carefully poured the stew into two bowls, followed by adding the spoons to them and grabbed the cough syrup from the cupboard as he could hear Hyungwon coughing up a storm in the other room. He poured the red liquid into the small plastic cup before leaving the kitchen with the cup in one hand and Hyungwon’s bowl of stew in the other.  He carefully walked so the broth wouldn’t slosh over the faux wood floor, placing the glass bowl onto the coffee table in front of Hyungwon before holding the plastic cup out to Hyungwon.

“Here, I figured it was time for you to take your medicine again.” He says, waiting for Hyungwon to take the cup when he did, he whined and looked up at Jooheon.

“I hate this stuff.” He sniffles out and pinches his nose so he could down it in one go, shuddering and gagging as he still tasted it.

“That doesn’t work like it does on tv,” He says before coughing again, his body shaking with each cough.

“Sorry, Hyungwonie, but you need to take it to get better.” He softly says, as he moved to kiss Hyungwon’s still warm forehead, while Minhyuk comes down the hall with Hyungwon’s humidifier.

“You guys left this in the other room, I refilled it for you.” He says, making some room for it to sit in front of Hyungwon and plugs it in before leaving down the hall once again.

“Start eating, I’ll be back in a second.” Jooheon tells Hyungwon as he pulled away from him so he could get his own stew from the kitchen to eat with the one he adored most in life.

Jooheon sits next to Hyungwon and places his bowl on his lap, getting ready to eat when Hyungwon’s scruff voice speaks up, “I don’t want to get better,” He admits as he pushes around a piece of chopped potato floating in the chicken broth.

Jooheon’s eyebrows furrow at his confession, turning his head to face the ill visual, “Why not?” He curiously asks him, he wanted to know why Hyungwon would wish himself to be sick.

“Because when I’m better, you won’t give me lots of attention and take care of me anymore.” Hyungwon mutters in embarrassment and shame. He didn’t often open up like that, but he was sick and his filter wasn’t working properly. When he realized what he had said, his already round-wide eyes widened more.

“W-Wait, Jooheon I did not mean to say that.” He tries to cover up what he said, but Jooheon shook his head with a soft smile and fondness in his eyes.

“I will always take care of you, I will always try to give you attention,” Jooheon cuts him off, cupping Hyungwon’s cheek and makes him look him in the eyes. He was being serious, which didn’t happen a lot unless Jooheon was producing or working hard. His playful tone gone, replaced with a deeper, caring one.

“You know why?” He asks, causing Hyungwon to shake his hair, brown hair moving with him.

“Because I love you so much.” Jooheon says just above a whisper, pressing a kiss to the corner of Hyungwon’s lips, then finally slotting his own lips on top of Hyungwon’s own, only to be pushed away after a couple seconds.

“You’ll get sick,” He says in a whiny tone, causing Jooheon to laugh.

“Nah, I’ll be okay.” He simply says, hugging Hyungwon close.


End file.
